


just remember your name

by markmin420



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: I guess ten is technically pepper potts, Johnny Seo as Iron Man, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) as Spider-Man, very subtle nohyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markmin420/pseuds/markmin420
Summary: “He’s stuck in Nana-Land again,” Jeno laughed, throwing an arm around Donghyuck.They walked off leaving Mark to scowl at his tray alone. There’s no Nana-Land, and Mark was definitely not stuck in it. Mark brushed a hand over his face and groaned when he heard the late bell chime. He scrambled up to throw his trash away and rush to class, and realized maybe Jeno was right, he was stuck in Nana-Land.Which is easier? Saving the city from evil, or asking his long time crush Na Jaemin to prom? Mark hasn't quite decided.





	just remember your name

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh!! hi! this is my first ever fic i've written OR posted! so keep that in mind if its bad hbsdjb  
> if you wanna listen to what i did while writing the link is: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3EmKDwiJPgbzd89cajGFNE i kinda wanted it to feel like a movie soundtrack so jbfdbf and the title of this fic is a line from flicker by rina sawayama which kinda fits mark's whole character vibe for this!! ok i hope u guys like it markminists i did this for u

Mark had always been deathly afraid of bugs. His whole life he squealed and ran at the sight of them. Yet inexplicably he still offered to trade seats with Jaemin after the younger had said he’d seen a spider run over his shoe on their camping trip two years ago. 

“Mark, you’re terrified of bu-” Donghyuck had started before being cut off by Mark.

“HAHA OKAAAY, it’s fine, really,” Mark promised, already standing up to switch seats. 

They switched seats and Mark heard Renjun and Donghyuck cough which sounded suspiciously like the word ‘whipped’, but it was easy to ignore when he saw the blinding smile Jaemin was throwing his way. What wasn’t easy to ignore was the sharp pain he suddenly felt on his ankle. 

“Owe!,” he screamed, standing up from his seat. He pulled his phone out his pocket and shined its light on the smallish welt forming on his skin, and the dead spider he had trampled when he stood up. 

“Oh gross is that a spider bite? I once had a camp counselor who got bit and the spider actually laid eggs in the bite and they hatched and all exploded out of her leg. It was sick,” Yukhei said, eyeing the bite.

“Yukhei stop you’re just gonna scare him!” Renjun reprimanded seeing Marks face pale.

“Why is that scary? It’s kinda cool you’re basically an incubator now!”

Mark let their bickering fade into the background as he continued to look at the bite on his leg. The pain was subsiding and the spider didn’t look like a black widow. Mark was sure he’d probably survive the night.

“Guys, it doesn’t even hurt anymore okay? I’m probably fine. And once we start the fire it’ll probably keep away any other little nasties,” Mark sat back down as the arguing subsided. 

Jeno and Jisung started the fire and things were normal for the rest of the night, but they didn’t stay that way for much longer. That was no normal spider, Mark later found out.  
After basically going through a second puberty, he somehow found himself with all the powers of, you guessed it, a spider. Two years later and after Mark had somehow mastered his powers (mostly), landed a suit from Johnny Seo the sometimes inventor, sometimes hero Iron Man, and accidentally told his neighbor Donghyuck about his new abilities, he was what you could call your friendly, neighborhood Spider-Man. 

 

“Mr. Seo, I keep telling you! I’m ready for a real mission! I want to get out there and do some real good!” Mark said, slamming his fist down on the table so hard that the untouched mug of coffee in front of him jumped. 

“Look kid, New York City is bigger than you think. We need someone here to protect it, don’t we?” Johnny said, picking up his own mug.

Mark hung his head. “Yeah,” he said, barely audible. 

“Exactly. Now how’s your uncle Taeyong doing? He still single?” Johnny was interrupted by his phone ringing. 

 

“Hello? Yes i’m still with the kid. No, I didn’t ask about his uncle, of course i wouldn’t do that. Ten, no listen, I didn’t! Okay, okay, i’m leaving soon. Bye, lov-” He looked down at his phone, then back at mark.

“Must be some weird malfunction, he didn’t hang up on me. He didn’t,” Johnny said, putting his phone back in his pocket. Mark raised an eyebrow but said nothing. 

“Alright, Mark i’ve gotta get back, but just keep doing what you’re doing, and if we need you? Uh, we’ll call you!” He said standing up and brushing off his blazer. Mark stood up after him and followed him outside.

“But I don’t have your number!” Mark called after him.

Johnny rolled down a window. “I said we’d call you, take care Mark.”

 

“And then he just said, ‘if we need you we’ll call you’ like what does that even mean?” Mark said, walking into the locker room with Donghyuck.

“Well I think it might mean he’ll call you if they need you,” Donghyuck said, tying his sneakers.

“Hyuck.” 

 

“Mark. But really he’s not wrong is he? And isn’t it kinda cool that Johnny Seo is basically entrusting the city to you? I don’t know, if it were me i’d be less focused on trying to save the world and more focused on finding a date to prom,” Donghyuck said, walking out the locker room. Mark followed behind trying to tie his shoe and walk at the same time. 

“PROM? I completely forgot,” Mark groaned, still hopping around on one tied shoe.

“Completely forgot prom? That doesn’t sound too good,” A voice said from behind them. In his haste to turn around, Mark tripped on his still untied shoelaces and landed flat on his butt. 

“Smooth as always, Mark Lee” Donghyuck muttered. 

“Oh hey Jaemin, did I say completely forgot prom? I just meant it slipped my mind haha, you know, just crazy busy with my internship,” Mark said, standing up and brushing himself off. 

“Right, your internship. Well if you’re not too busy i’d definitely like to see you at prom, and at my after party later at my house?” Jaemin asked, smiling his smile that made Marks knees weak. 

“Oh yeah, i’ll be there! Mr. Seo can survive without me for one night,” Mark said.

Jaemin laughed. “Alright great, see you guys!” he walked off. 

Mark groaned again. “How do i always manage to look like an idiot in front of him?”

“I’m not sure, but I guess there are some things that not even a radioactive spider bite can change,” Donghyuck said, patting his back.

 

“Mark he doesn’t have a date yet just ask him fool,” Jeno said, stealing the fries off his lunch tray later at lunch. 

“I keep telling him that! Jen, you should’ve heard how Jaemin asked him to come to his party, he was majorly hinting that he wanted Mark to ask him,” Donghyuck said, propping his legs in the seat across from him. 

“You don’t understand, it's not that easy,” Mark said, putting his head down on the table.  
And it wasn’t. Mark had been in love with Jaemin since he had moved to New York from Canada after his parents died. He had been in love with him since he rode up on his bike as he and his uncle Taeyong were unpacking the moving truck and said, “Hi, i’m Jaemin and since you’re new i’ll be your first new friend.” And he had been. Mark had never stood a chance really. 

“Mark? Maaaark?? MARK!” Donghyuck screamed, finally throwing a napkin at his head. 

“Whaa? What is it??” Mark said, sounding dazed. 

“Lunch is over, the bell just rung,” Donghyuck said, grabbing his bag.

“He’s stuck in Nana-Land again,” Jeno laughed, throwing an arm around Donghyuck.  
They walked off leaving Mark to scowl at his tray alone. There’s no Nana-Land, and Mark was definitely not stuck in it. Mark brushed a hand over his face and groaned when he heard the late bell chime. He scrambled up to throw his trash away and rush to class, and realized maybe Jeno was right, he was stuck in Nana-Land.

 

After school Mark changed into his suit behind his usual dumpster. He does his usual patrol of the city, stops muggings, helps old ladies cross the streets. Typical friendly neighborhood Spider-Man stuff. It’s around 7 pm and he‘s about to call it quits for the day when, wait, something’s wrong. His spidey-sense is going off like an alarm in his mind shouting DANGER! He swings off the building he’s been camped out on and sees it. A group of burlyish men beating up someone in the middle of them. Mark swings lower to try and see exactly what's happening. 

“I didn’t wanna have to do this, but you forced my hand. I warned you about what happens to people who don’t pay me back in time, “ says who Mark assumes is the leader. They’re not throwing any of the punches just merely directing those who are. 

“Yeah, and I didn’t wanna have to do this but you forced my hand,” Mark says swinging into view and webbing the three nearest guys wailing on the man in the middle. The guy takes his opportunity to flee and Mark fends off the biggest of the bunch eventually securing him to the other webbed men. The leader laughed.

“Made pretty quick work of my men huh?” They continued laughing, then pulled out a gun and shot where Mark was standing not even a second before.

“WOAH,” Mark exclaimed, breathing heavy. 

“That was a warning, insect. Get in my way again and you won’t be able to get away so easily,”they said, putting his gun back in his holster. 

“I think spiders are technically arachnids,” Mark said, he swung off and onto the next nearest building rooftop before he could see their reaction. Back in the alley they pulled out a phone and typed in a number. 

“I want you to find out who’s under that mask. I’ve got a spider to kill.” 

 

 

After Mark makes it back to his dumpster/dressing room he makes his way home. Donghyuck is waiting for him in his room as expected. He’s laying on his back watching some video on his phone. Mark looks and sees it’s the fight he just had in the alley with the mob boss. 

“You had an audience. Also we gotta work on your cool hero phrases you really suck at this,” Donghyuck said, sitting up and scooting over so Mark could watch with him.

“This was less than 45 minutes ago! How is it already uploaded on youtube?” Mark said as the clip titled “Spider Guy Takes Out Gang Members Mid Hit” ended. 

“People work quick spider guy,” Donghyuck said, flicking Mark’s arm.

“Spider guy..that’s not my name,” Mark grumbles, laying flat on his back.

 

“Taeyong, convince Markie to ask Jaemin to prom,” Donghyuck says about halfway through dinner. Mark chokes on his water while Taeyong looks at him with wide eyes. 

“Jaemin? Na Jaemin? Oh Markie that’d be so precious, think of the photos,” Taeyong said, eyes already misting over. Mark groaned. Donghyuck had set him up. Now his uncle was gonna basically pressure him into asking his 10 year long crush to prom. Sigh. 

“Yeah….yeah i’m gonna do it. I’ll ask him to prom.” 

 

Easier said than done. Mark was in Honors Chemistry, the one class he has with Jaemin. All class long Mark had been trying to hype himself up to ask. You’re spider-man Mark, you can ask a boy to prom. You got this. And then his sleeve caught on fire. 

“AH,” he shouted immediately patting his sleeve trying to put out the flame. 

“MARK, what have I said about holding your arm above the bunsen burner! People this is why we go over safety procedures for two days straight! Jaemin, walk Mark to the nurse’s office for me?” 

“Sure thing, c’mon Mark,” Jaemin said leading Mark out. As soon as they were out the class he sat down against the wall with his head between his knees. Jaemin sat quietly beside him. 

“Okay, I keep making an idiot out of myself instead of just asking so, Jaemin do you wanna go to prom with me?” Mark asked, finally looking up at the boy beside him. 

“Yeah of course i’ll go to prom with you!” Jaemin said, smiling his bright smile that made Mark want to throw up, in a good way. Mark smiled back. 

“I’m glad we’re going to prom together but uh, don’t you need to go to the nurse? Aren’t you burned?” Jaemin asked moving to lift Mark’s charred sleeve. 

“Oh, uh, no i’m fine! The fire somehow didn’t get my arm haha. Just my sleeve,” he said moving to pull his arm from Jaemin’s grip. 

“Hm...well okay then that’s pretty lucky I guess. Back to class then?” Jaemin said standing up and offering a hand out. Mark took it and stood up.

“Yeah back to class.”

 

“So, you finally asked him to prom. And it only took you almost catching yourself on fire,” Jeno said later at lunch after Mark had told him and Donghyuck the whole thing. 

“Well yes. But I did it, I asked him and we’re going to prom,” Mark said, stabbing a straw into his carton of milk. 

“So who are you guys going with? To prom I mean,” Mark asked. Jeno and Donghyuck just looked at each other and then back at Mark. 

“What?” 

“Nothing..”

 

 

“Boss, I found out who the spider kid is,” 

“Excellent. And do we know who he’s working for?”

“It looks like he’s in kahoots with Johnny Seo, and probably the other avengers.” 

“Well, doesn’t that make everything more interesting. Find him. Bring him back here alive. We’re gonna see just how much Johnny Seo cares about his little pet spider.” 

 

 

“Alright Markie, Jaemin look this way! One last photo come on, just smile!” Taeyong said from behind his camera while Mark groaned in embarrassment. 

“Taeyong do you really have to call me Markie in front of my prom date?” he asked though he had to admit he didn’t really mind it as long as it meant he got to see Jaemin laugh.

“Alright, now are you guys sure you don’t want me to drive you? It’s no problem at all,” Taeyong asked, fixing Mark’s tie one last time. 

“Yeah it’s fine, it’s not that long of a walk, like 5 minutes. Now bye, don’t wait up,” Mark said, pulling Jaemin out the door behind him. 

“Have fun you two! Be safe! Don’t drink any punch if it smells funny! Say no to drugs! Bye!” 

“I’ve missed your uncle, makes me wish we never moved out of the neighborhood,” Jaemin said as they started their walk to school. 

“Haha yeah, Taeyong’s great,” Mark said, suddenly feeling choked by his tie and collar. 

“He’s not the only person i’ve missed...I’m really glad we’re going to prom together, Mark,” Jaemin said, turning to look at him. 

“Jaemin..there’s something i’ve been wanti-“ he cuts himself off when he feels his mental danger alarm start to blare. He ignores Jaemin’s sound of confusion and looks behind them. There’s a car seemingly tailing them at a snail's pace. 

“Jaemin, how long would you say that car has been following us?”

“Car? What car I haven’t even noticed a- oh.”  
Mark doesn’t like his answer very much. He’s regretting not bringing his suit, when suddenly the car speeds up and then parks in front of them. 

“Jaemin, stay behind me,” Mark said, walking towards the now parked car. The window rolls down revealing a man in sunglasses. 

“Mark Lee right? Or should I say, spider guy?” the man asks, giggling.

“Spider….Mark what’s going on? What’s he talking about?” Jaemin asks, his voice rising out of panic.

“Nothing, I don't know what he’s talking about,” Mark answers, trying to stop his voice from shaking. 

“Awe, he didn’t tell you? Well i’ll be the one to kindly enlighten you: your prom date here is new york city’s own friendly, neighborhood spider guy,” he smirks. Spider guy, now why did that sound so familiar? 

“It was you,” Mark realizes staring at the man in horror. “You were the one who filmed that video.”

The man winks, “Guilty as charged.”

“Jaemin, run get out of here, i’ll explain everything later, you have to go,” Mark whispers. 

“Not so fast, Boss only said to capture you alive but he’ll be fine with two hostages. I’m sure there’s something we can do with your little boyfriend here,” he suddenly is pointing a funny little weapon at them, and before Mark can scream for Jaemin to move, run, do anything, the world goes black. 

 

When Mark finally comes to his head is screaming at him. His spidey-sense is going haywire. He opens his eyes and lets them adjust to the dim room and sees he’s restrained with some rope on a chair. 

“Jaemin, Jaemin where are you?” he whisper yells hoping maybe he came to before Mark. 

“Wha..Mark? is….that you?” He answers, his words slurring. Whatever that guy shot them with must still be effecting him. Mark is already working on untying the ropes when suddenly, the lights are on and Mark is shutting his eyes against the brightness. 

“Well, well, we meet again Spider guy..or should I say Mark Lee?” 

“It’s not Spider guy! I’m Spider-Man,” Mark says and opens his eyes. It’s the same person from the alley. He must be the boss the guy who kidnapped them is working for. 

“It doesn’t matter what your name is, you’ll be dead soon anyway,” the boss smacks him across the face with what feels like a cane. Mark tries not to let any emotion show, but he feels the blood dripping down his nose onto his lips. 

“Who are you? Do you really care that I stopped you from beating some guy up this badly?” 

The boss laughed maniacally, smacking Mark with the cane again, this time on his chest. 

“Spider-Man...you’re just a boy. And you’re just a pawn. See, who i’m really trying to get to is your little role model Johnny Seo. And as for who I am? I’m Kun, and I used to be New York’s most successful crime boss until those annoying self  
proclaimed heroes moved to town.” 

“Well I hate to ruin your little plan but I don’t even have his phone number. I doubt he cares about me as much as you think he does,” Mark said, trying to buy himself some time. Truthfully, he didn’t know how his biggest hero and kind of mentor thought of him. What he did know is that he couldn’t count on him to get him out of this. It was up to Mark, and Mark alone this time.  
Kun kept laughing as Mark tried to subtly untie his binds. 

“Don’t even bother, Jungwoo here is the best knot tier in all of New York,” Kun said, gesturing to the man who had kidnapped them. He had taken his sunglasses off and was throwing up a peace sign. He seemed strangely childlike which did nothing but make Mark more scared of him, which he tried to swallow down. 

“Where’d you learn? Boy Scouts?” Mark taunted, still struggling against the rope. 

“He wants to run his mouth, huh? Kill the other one, maybe that’ll quiet him down,” Kun ordered. Jungwoo nodded, whipping out a knife and making his way towards Jaemin, who was still very much out of it.

“NO!” Mark shouted, all while Kun continued to laugh. Suddenly, Mark was seeing everything in slow motion. He ripped his restraints off with ease, nice timing spider super strength. He leapt at Jungwoo who was still heading towards Jaemin with the knife and they landed against the wall. Mark swiped the knife off him and kicked his head into the concrete wall, knocking him out. He ran to Jaemin, ignoring Kun’s yells of anger and began cutting the ropes that still bound him. 

“Jaemin, Jaemin listen to me. You have to run, get out of here! I’ll explain everything later, but just go!” he screamed in the still dazed boys ear.  
Jaemin nodded, stood and then immediately dropped to his knees. Kun laughed. 

“He’s just a regular human, he can’t fight off a tranquilizer as fast as you can.” Kun said, pointing a gun directly at him. Mark knew his only chance of getting him and Jaemin out of there in one piece was getting that gun from him. Mark dropped the knife. He dropped down to pick Jaemin up and prop him back on the chair. 

“I surrender okay? Do what you want with me, just don’t hurt him,” Mark said, putting his hands up in surrender. He walked towards Kun, facing down the barrel of the gun. He knew he’d only have one shot at this. 

“How will you be able to protect him once you’re dead?” Kun questioned. A beat passed, and Mark took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for what was to come. Then, Kun pulled the triggers. Mark’s reflexes took over, and he dropped to the ground, narrowly avoiding the bullet heading towards where he was standing less than a second ago. He managed to slide over and maneuvered the gun out of his hand. 

“Seems like you underestimated me, Mr. New York’s most successful crime boss,” Mark said pointing the gun at the now empty handed Kun.  
He looked ready to bolt until the glass ceiling above them shattered and in flew Johnny, fully decked out in his Iron Man suit.

“You okay, kid? You’ve been doing pretty good on your own, but Ifigured it was time I interfere. Here,” he threw Mark his suit. “Change quick, the police are on their way.” He turned to face the crime boss who was cornered against the wall.  
“Kun, we’ve gotta stop meeting like this.” 

 

“Wait, how did you even figure out where I was?” Mark asked once the police had arrested Kun and taken him away. 

“I have my ways...Okay I put a tracker in your phone,” Johnny admitted, patting the teen on the back. 

“Mark? What’s happening? Mark?” They suddenly heard a confused voice say.

“Looks like you’ve got something to take care of, kid,” Johnny said, gesturing to the very confused Jaemin walking towards them. 

“Spider-man? Iron Man? Have you guys seen my prom date? The last thing I remember was some guy following us in a car and he...he kept calling Mark...he kept calling him...spider guy,” He trailed off. Mark took a deep breath and took his mask off. Jaemin gasped. 

“Hi,” he whispered. 

“Hi…” Jaemin whispered back.

“So, in case it wasn’t obvious by now, i’m Spider-man,” Mark said, trying to stop his voice from sounding so squeaky. 

“Why…why didn’t you tell me? Who else knows? How?“ Jaemin asked, eyes huge. 

“Well, the how is pretty simple. Remember that spider that bit me on that camping trip Hyuck convinced us all to go on? It was kind of...radioactive? And for who else knows it’s just Mr. Seo and Donghyuck, and now you. As for the why I didn’t tell you...well,” Mark gulped. He just beat a crime boss why was this so hard? “Nana, I really like you. I just wanted you to like me as regular old Mark. I was afraid if you knew I was Spider-Man you’d only like me for that,” he finally admitted, looking anywhere but at the boy in front of him. 

“Mark you’re an idiot. You may have all these powers now, but that spider bite did nothing for your brain. I’ve liked “regular old Mark” since we were 13 and you gave me a teddy bear on Valentine’s Day. You being a superhero doesn’t change that,” Jaemin said, walking closer and grabbing Mark’s hand in his own.

“Well,” sniff, “i’m gonna get going, you two,” Johnny said. Mark raised an eyebrow. 

“You good, Mr. Seo?”

“Yes i’m amazing. Definitely not crying, why would you even ask that, do I seem like a crier? No,” He said, zooming off through the ceiling he had broken through earlier. They both laughed and watch him leave. 

“Hey, it looks like we could still make prom if you wanted to?” Mark said, turning back to Jaemin. He looked at him for a minute than pulled out his phone from inside his pocket. He pressed the screen a few times and then a slow song started playing. He put it down on the ground and offered a hand out to Mark. 

“We can do prom right here. May I have this dance?” He asked, smiling his brightest smile. Mark smiled back and took his hand and they danced right there, in that run down warehouse that they had been tied up and threatened in an hour earlier. And it was perfect. Until Jaemin’s phone ringing interrupted their dance. He sighed and answered it. 

“Yeah, Donghyuck what is it? Oh right...my after prom party at my place. Yeah i'm there setting up right now. Oh you guys will be over in 20 minutes? That’s great…okay i’ll see you soon. Bye,” he said hanging up his phone. 

“Say Mark, that suit doesn’t come with wings does it?” 

“No wings, but I still manage to get around pretty quick. Just hold on tight.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay!! so i just wanna give special shoutouts my fwiends brian, kam, allie, nd ra for being nice and reading this before it was posted u guys r the best! feel free to follow me on twit @/renminluvr


End file.
